Sonic Skits
by Kingrell1326
Summary: Sonic Skits is where your favorite and most hated Sonic character is in a short short situation. It's a parody of Sonic Shorts. Just letting you know I'm made at summaries so just read it.


**It's about that time to make a cringey sonic fanfiction. This is based off of Sonic Shorts. Before I let you read this terribly bad story I want to say that I don't own Sonic they belong to sega, Sonic Team. The first skit on here is a very bad parody of Trapped in the closet.**

 **Trapped in the apartment part 1**

In Station square, Sonic and Tails was in their apartment. A nice R&B instrumental came on. Sonic starts singing. 6:00pm 3 hours until I go to bed. There's nothing on TV and I haven't been fed. I stood up then I walked to the kitchen to make some chili dogs. I looked in cabinet, I moved the food out the way, I should really clean this out I'm acting like a hedgehog. I laughed then I looked in the cabinet to get some chili sauce. Then I felt something gooey, I pulled it out and it was moss. It was all over the chili sauce can. I screamed NO really loud Tails ran in and said what's wrong man. I showed him the can. He looked at the can. He's observing the can. Watching the can. Paying attention to the can.

 **Master emerald mystery part 1**

"I'm Elise no not the Elise that kissed Sonic I'm the news reporter Elise who works for free. On Angel Island, the world famous master emerald is gone. The guardian of the master emerald is here to talk" said Elise. "Mr. Knuckles tell us why would someone steal the emerald". "They would steal because it have very strong power and... WHY AM I HERE I NEED TO FIND THE MASTER EMERALD" said Knuckles. Knuckles fell off the island and went searching. "That's all we have for today" said Elise. Angel Island started shaking. "WHATS HAPPENING" yelled Elise. Angel Island then fell down into the ocean.

 **...**

Sonic and Shadow was on the computer. "Hey Shadow let's look up pictures our fans made of us" said Sonic. "Last time we did that we saw this...Sonic and Shadow thing" said Shadow as he shivered. "That was years ago. It's 2015 going into 2016 in a couple of weeks. Those pictures are probably gone for good" said Sonic. Sonic typed in Sonic and Shadow pictures. "See what did I tell you" said Sonic as he didn't look at the computer. Shadow then threw up. "Why did you" said Sonic as he looked at the computer. Sonic then threw up on the computer. "WHY AM I ON TOP OF YOU IN BED" yelled Shadow.

 **Trapped in the apartment part 2**

Tails is now watching the can. He's peering at the can. He's gazing at the can. He's now viewing the can. Something something the can.

 **SHE CAN'T DO THAT**

Amy was fighting Rouge in a all out blood bath. Amy was knocked into a building, possibly dead. Rouge then smiled that she finally killed that pink hedgehog. Amy then spindashed out and hit Rouge in the face. Rouge fell to the ground. She struggled to get up. Amy was still in the air and started to Spindash in the air. She charged the Spindash to the maximum power and went to Rouge. Rouge thought it was over. She was going to die. Amy was close to Rouge's face then she stopped in midair. "Amy can't spindash that's so fake if she could" said A sonic fan. "Yea she and most importantly where's her hammer" said Another fan. "THAT'S A FAKE AMY GRAB THAT HOE" yelled another fan. A crowd of fans grabbed Amy and ran off to kill her. Rouge was trying to process what just happened in her head.

 **Master Emerald mystery part 2**

Knuckles flew around town, looking for the master emerald. He stopped at Mighty's house to search. He knocked on the door. "Who is it" said Mighty. "Knuckles let me in I need to find the master emerald" said Knuckles. "Uh... Sorry can't let you in housekeeping" said Mighty in a housekeeper voice. Knuckles was getting angry. "Come on Mighty" said Knuckles. "I can't hear you it's too dark" said Mighty in the same voice. Knuckles then punched the door open. Mighty fell against the wall. Knuckles walked in and saw the master emerald in Mighty's room. Knuckles looked at Mighty with angry in his eyes. "Uhhhh I can explain," said Mighty. Next thing you know, Mighty was flying out his house into the apartments.

 **Trapped in the apartment part 3**

Tails picked up the can. He looked at the can. He noticed the moss. He screamed like a boss. Mighty came through the window. Hitting the can in the process. The can flew everywhere. Then out the window. I looked out the window. The can was gone. The end

"Uhhhh what did I just read" said Sonic

I'm sorry


End file.
